Plotless, for lack of a better word
by The Silent Violist
Summary: Ok, I suck at writing summeries... PG-13 bc I don't trust myself. This story so far is plotless (hence the title).Now anyway, I'm not so good at writing lovey dovey stuff so it probably won't have much... LJ SS (oc) R? Peter gets noone.
1. Screams and Introductions

A/N: Ok. Thank you for reading my story. Um... I dunno what to say except please Read  
  
and Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Very simple. What you do recognize is not mine. That belongs to JK Rowling. What you do not recognize is mine.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Screams and Introductions.  
  
Sandry Anderson was a sixth year student at one of the most well known schools of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was packing a few last minute things into a small backpack. She had grabbed two of her new school textbooks, a small notebook, and another book with a blue cloth cover and something in another language written on the cover. She pulled the bag shut and put it by her door. She took a look around her room.  
  
"Did I forget anything?" she asked her dog who was looking at her from her bed, "What are you looking at?" She stared her dog in the face. Sandry sighed and fell back on to her bed, scaring her dog off it. A few minutes went by of her just staring at her ceiling when an owl tapped at her window. She pulled herself up off of her bed mumbling something about the postal service and let the owl in. It dropped the letter on the floor and flew off again.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me reply!" she yelled to it and then she shut her window. "Okay, then, lets see..." She opened the letter. Her eyes darted over the parchment as she read. "Cool, very cool," she said when she finished. "Dad!" she ran down the stairs. When she got downstairs her father was on the phone.  
  
"Yes of course...no problem...yes, send them over. Good-bye." He hung up and sighed.  
  
"Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Lily and Petunia are going to be staying with us for a while, Sandry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your Grandfather is in the hospital," he said before walking away into the living room.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Sandry said, tears that refused to fall welling up in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Petty? Please, talk to me," Lily Evans asked her sister. "Come on please?"  
  
"Girls, we're here." The car had stopped in front of a two story house. Both girls got out.  
  
Lily went to the trunk and pulled out two suitcases and a trunk with L.E. carved on one end. Petunia grabbed the suitcases and walked up to the house, followed by Lily, who was dragging the trunk. By the time Lily got to the door, Petunia had already rung the bell. A young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes answered. He looked about seventeen or  
  
eighteen.  
  
"Lily, Petunia, hi! Come on in," he said cheerfully. "How are you?"  
  
"We're just fine, Seth, just fine," Petunia said, not making eye contact.  
  
"Well, Dad and Sandry are in the living room."  
  
"Jimmy-boy!" They heard Sandry's voice float through the hallway, "How did you learn to do that? I thought we weren't supposed to learn apparation until we graduate."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME 'JIMMY-BOY!' another voice said, "and I'm not apparating, this is just the effect when you only stick your head in while you use Floo Powder."  
  
"Oh. I should have figured that, but how am I supposed to know that with out Lils here?"  
  
"You aren't." The group entered to see quite a site. Sandry was sitting in front of the fire place having a conversation with what looked like a head.  
  
Petunia screamed and Lily ran over and said, "Hey, James."  
  
"Hi, Lily," he said, smiling at her. "Why don't you come with Sandry? Well, I've got to go now. See you when I see you!" And James's head disappeared.  
  
"Go with you where?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at Sandry.  
  
"Come with me to James' house in a couple of days."  
  
"But term starts on Wednesday."  
  
"And we'd go on Tuesday."  
  
"But that's tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, so? We had better make sure we're packed!" Sandry sprinted up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"We all know you like her, James," Sirius Black said to his best friend, punching his shoulder.  
  
"No, I don't! Not like that, anyway," said James.  
  
"You know, James," said a new voice at the door. They all turned to see Sandry Anderson standing in the doorway. "The way you deny it, it almost makes it sound believable," she said, hiding a smirk.  
  
"Hello to you too, Sandry," said James.  
  
"Howdy."  
  
"Hello, Sandry." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Lily said standing behind Sandry.  
  
  
  
"Lily, hi."  
  
Suddenly, Remus started laughing. Everyone turned except Sirius, who was sneaking up on Sandry, but, since she turned around, he hit the bottom half of her hair with the water balloon he was holding. It really wasn't filled with water.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled causing James's mom to come running up the stairs. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Potter asked, hands on her hips, when she saw the state of Sandry and Sirius. "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"N-no, Mum. Sirius just popped a water balloon on Sandry's back. Nothing big," James lied.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready." She turned and left.  
  
"Nothing big?" Sandry asked. "Nothing big my ass, James Potter. My hair is now the color of burnt chocolate!" Sandry grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Sirius. You could barely hear his reply because the pillow muffled it.  
  
"Pillow Fight!"  
  
When Mrs. Potter called them down to dinner they all looked like- "I look like a duck!" Lily said, desperately trying to pull the down off of her clothes.  
  
"Well, at least you still have red hair," Sandry said sulkily.  
  
"Sandry, your hair wasn't truly red anyway," said Lily. She looked at Sandry pointedly.  
  
"Kids, I- Oh my..." Mrs. Potter stood at the door and looked at the down covered kids. Taking out her wand,she said a few words and all of them were clean, including Sandry's  
  
hair. "Now, would you all please come down to dinner."  
  
They all walked down the stairs and took a seat at the Potter's large dinningroom table.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, they all headed back up to James's room with a warning from his mom ("I do not want to find you all covered with down next time I come up there!"). All of them sat down on the floor, and Sirius, Sandry, and James started to laugh.  
  
"T-that was s-so funny!" Sirius managed to get out in between giggles.  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah!" Sandry chimed in, "Your p-parents-"  
  
"...Are going to flip, James." A girl their age stood at the door with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I saw what you did and I almost told them." She stood there with her glare fixed on James.  
  
"Aw, Carolina you're no fun," he said with mock-pouting to go along with it.  
  
"Never said I was any. Now if you do something like that again, I am going to tell them! Do you understand me?" James nodded and she left.  
  
"Well, I guess that means no more tricks at-" Remus started, but he was cut off by a scream.  
  
"JAMES AARON POTTER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Oh, I feel bad for you, Potter."  
  
"Yeah James."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sandry? You're coming with me!"  
  
"I am not!" Sandry said, shaking her head. Then James grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Damn," she muttered as he dragged her out of the room, Sirius close behind.  
  
"Sandry! I feel bad for you!" Lily called as she disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
By the time they got down stairs, James' mom was a little less angry. "James! What in Merlin's name did you do?" She said getting up and pointing at the now blue kitchen, "No never mind. I don't want to know! Just go back up stairs!"  
  
"Okay!" James ran up the stairs.  
  
"Well, he sure doesn't want her to change her mind, huh?" Sandry asked Sirius before heading up herself with Sirius close behind her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning everyone ate a rushed breakfast. Before anyone realized it, they were heading for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. When they got there, they went through the barrier by twos to save time, which was in vain because they were very early. Finding a compartment, they put their stuff in the luggage holders and then went to find their other friends. By the time everyone got back to the compartment, they all were very happy. Sandry was lost in the new Transfiguration textbook, Sirius and Remus were playing chess, Lily was reading a muggle book, and James was watching Sirius and Remus play chess.  
  
"Very interesting life you all lead," said an unknown voice a few minutes later. It startled Sandry and Lily out of their books, Remus, James, and Sirius, however, didn't look up from their game.  
  
"Who are you?" Sandry asked, looking at the disrupter.  
  
"My name is Kendra Williston. Who are you?" The girl asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Sandry Anderson."  
  
"And those boys over there are Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin," Lily added, pointing at each boy in turn.  
  
"Are you new?" Sandry asked, putting her Transfiguration book on the seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I transferred from France," Kendra said, sitting down next to Lily.  
  
"Your English is pretty good."  
  
"Oh, my mom and dad are English, so,we really don't speak French in my house."  
  
"Do you know French?" Sandry asked Kendra.  
  
"Well, yes I do wh-"  
  
"Checkmate!" Sirius yelled, cutting Kendra off. Sirius and Remus put the chess set away, and then turned to Kendra.  
  
"Who are you, milady?" Sirius asked bowing, "Sirius Black, at your service."  
  
Kendra fought back a giggle as Sirius kissed her hand. "I'm Kendra Williston." Suddenly  
  
Kendra burst out laughing along with James and Lily. Remus was trying (and failing miserably) to hold his laughter back. Sirius looked up strangely at Kendra, and then at the rest of the compartment. It seemed that everyone was laughing except Sandry who was smirking.  
  
"Sandry, why's everyone laughing?" Sirius asked with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Sirius. It'll reverse in say two point five hours," she said, laughter  
  
replacing the smirk.  
  
"Sandry!" Sirius whined, "What happened?"  
  
"Here, Sirius, look at yourself," Kendra said, holding out a mirror for him to take. Sirius took one look at himself and saw that he had bright blue teeth and bright yellow hair. He turned to Sandry who took cover behind her book.  
  
"Sirius, before you hurt me, I just want to let you know that this was payback."  
  
"Payback?! Payback for what?" he screamed.  
  
"Hmm...lets see, don't you remember? Last day of the year, train ride home. Little Bo Peep!" Sandry screamed the last part at him. When she regained her posture, she sat back down and tried to pick up her conversation with Kendra. "So I was wondering, Kendra,  
  
can you teach me a little French?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Sandry, please, please, please, take it off? At least the blue teeth..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO, BLACK! IT'S NOT COMING OFF!" Sandry yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius whined, looking at her with his puppy-dog face.  
  
"Because, the teeth are irreversible," she explained, looking him straight in the eyes. "And the puppy-dog face doesn't work on me, Sirius," she said before she opened her Transfiguration book again. Sirius sulkily walked back to his seat. When he sat down, the teeth changed back. Everyone looked up to see a smiling Sandry.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not that good at playing pranks on my own friends," she said shrugging it off.  
  
"I thought you said-"  
  
"Sirius, you've known me for what, five years? And you still don't know that I like to lie?" she asked raising her eyebrows. All of a sudden, a voice was heard through the train. "We will soon be reaching Hogwarts. Please leave any luggage on the train, as it will be taken to the school separately. Thank you." The train was slowing down. The Marauders, Lily, Sandry, and Kendra were all either packing the last of their stuff away or stuffing the ride's candy into their pockets. Finally, the train stopped.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it! I'll have the second chapter up ASAP. I promise. Thanks Kristin for beta-reading this. Well what are you reading this for? Go review!! Thanks!!  
  
-Mira 


	2. Pranks and stuff

A/N: Well here's chapter 2!! YAY! Now I don't have to worry about a death from a plastic fork.. (You know who you are.) Anyway, I hope I'm over my writer's block. Actually right now I'm nursing my finger because I straightened my hair just a few minutes ago and yep you guessed it I burnt my finger.ow..  
  
Disclaimer: Even simpler. I am NOT J.K. Rowling. If I were I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction right? Right.  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"I wonder" Kendra said out of the blue.  
  
"You wonder.?" Lily asked looking at her and raising her eyebrows in question, "You wonder what?"  
  
"I wonder what house I'll be in. I mean from all I've heard about them I think I'd rather be in Ravenclaw.  
  
"That's cool." The girls were all sitting in one of the carriages (It was carriages right??) and were slowly heading towards the castle.  
  
"You are all in Gryffindor right?"  
  
"Uh huh" Sandry said staring out the window.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kendra asked looking at her.  
  
"No, just thinking." She said not tearing her gaze from the window.  
  
"Thinking about." Lily started  
  
"Just stuff" Sandry said ending the conversation.  
  
~~(A/N: now to the boys carriage!!)~~  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"We know Sirius." James said sighing.  
  
"But I'm really bored."  
  
"What would you like us to do about it?" Remus said also sighing.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!"  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"James, Where'd you put the book?" Sirius said his eyes getting that look in them again.  
  
"It's right here...why-oh. Ok. Here ya go." James said pulling out The book and a quill, "does anyone have ink?"  
  
"Yea I do. Ok so we are going to do this right before desert. Right?" The boys nodded. The rest of their trip was spent planning their usual before term prank. The carriages stopped a little while later and the boys got out and walked over to Lily and Sandry who were standing by the stone steps looking for them. They paused at the steps.  
  
"Hey. Where's Kendra?"  
  
"McGonagall was out here when we got out of the carriages, She took her inside to be sorted with the of the 1st years. Still looking sharp Sirius" Sandry added as an after thought smiling. (A/n: If you remember Sirius's hair was turned bright yellow in the last chapter () Sirius mumbled something to himself and the six of them went inside. Once they were all seated around the Gryffindor table they all waited anxiously for the sorting to start.  
  
"I wish the sorting would start already! I'm hungry!" Sandry said biting on her lip. As if on cue Professor McGonagall walked in with all of the new first years, and a very out of place looking Kendra. Professor Dumbledore stood up and every head turned to look at him.  
  
"Today we are welcoming a new student. She will be starting her 6th year. Miss Williston would you please step up here?" Kendra walked forward slowly. Sandry and Lily crossed their fingers as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat stayed silent for about a minute then it said, "RAVENCLAW" The hall burst out in claps and cheers as Kendra took off the hat and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Well at least she's not in Slytherin." Remus said as the first years started to be sorted.  
  
"Yeah." Lily agreed as Cullery, Anne-Marie became the first new Gryffindor. About a half an hour later Professor McGonagall put away the Hat and stool. Dumbledore stood up again and the hall became silent almost instantly (A/N: I wish I had that power.)  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few things before we begin our meal. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Hence it's name." He glanced at the Gryffindor table, "There will be a Halloween ball this years due to many requests. It will be for third years and up only. Now that's enough of an old man's babble, lets eat." Food appeared instantly on the plates to everyone's delight, and soon the chatter broke out again as people ate.  
  
"So, when are we doing the prank?" Lily asked as the chatter broke out in the hall again.  
  
"Hor about dust as dinner zens?" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"How about, you say that again after you swallow?" Sandry suggested.  
  
"He said, 'How about just as Dinner ends?'" Remus said getting a nod from Sirius.  
  
"To soon, after desert. "  
  
"What's so special about desert?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, I just think that after desert is better. Then we don't miss any of the banquet." James said with a shrug.  
  
"He's got a point." Sirius said nodding.  
  
"Your just agreeing so you don't miss any of the pie, or cakes that they are serving!" Sandry said throwing a piece of bread at him. Dinner continued with the group making small talk until,  
  
"Ok. Everyone ready?" James whispered as dessert disappeared. The five people looked over at the Slytherin. Each person (a/n: Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and Sandry. Just incase you forgot () said something different under their breath and suddenly all of the Slytherins had on powdered wigs (a/n: just to clarify something. When I say powdered wigs I mean the ones they wore like in George Washington times.), the girls had on the hoop ring (.) dresses and the guys had on breeches and white shirts. Laughing bounced off the walls but no one was expecting what happened next. The whole Slytherin table stood up and starting singing what sounded like an extremely bad version of Britney Spears' "Oops I did it again." It took a few minutes for the laughter that exploded to settle down, and when it did Dumbledore stood up smiling and said, "Will Misers Black, Potter, and Lupin. Along with Misses Evans and Anderson please follow me."  
  
"Ok, Professor!" ~~~  
  
"What am I going to do with the five of you?" Dumbledore said to the five students sitting in front of him, "OK. Your detentions will be as follows. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Ms Anderson you will be polishing the Qudditch goal hoops. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans will be cleaning the owlry (is that spelt that way?), no magic. You may go now." The group left his office.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad. Now was is?" Sandry said as they walked silently to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Nope. Not to bad." James agreed. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady a few minutes later.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Um.Guys." Sandry said looking at James and Lily.  
  
"Squiggle" James said and the Portrait opened. Sandry sniggered and walked inside collapsing on one of the chairs by the fire.  
  
"Squiggle? Really." She said laughing, "What were you prefects drinking?"  
  
"Nothing! James came up with that and we all just kind of went along with it." Lily said smiling.  
  
"I wanted something different, and something most of us can pronounce." James said crossing his arms across his chest in defense.  
  
"Ok. Jimmy boy."  
  
"Jimmy boy? When did we come up with that one?" Sirius asked looking confused from his seat on the floor.  
  
"We didn't. Sandry did." James said looking very disgruntled. (*Author sniggers. * Sorry I like that word.)  
  
"Aw! Did I hurt Jimmy Boy's feelings?" Sandry fake a look of concern and said, "I was kidding James. Well I may the only one, but I'm tired. See you all in the A.M."  
  
"Wait up Sandry I'm going up too. Good night boys." Lily said as she got up and followed Sandry.  
  
"G'night" All the boys yelled together.  
  
"Any louder and you'll wake the whole tower!" a seventh year that had been sitting in the common room reading said before she, herself got up and left. She walked up the stairs, pushed past Sandry and Lily, and disappeared.  
  
"Well that was kind." Lily said as she and Sandry entered the 6th year Girls dorm.  
  
"Yep, well, G'night Lily."  
  
"Night Sandry." Both girls climbed into their beds and drifted off to a quiet sleep. Little did they know what was going to wake them up the next morning.  
  
A/N: Yeah, well I left a cliffie. Don't get to worked up about it because well, it's not that big of a cliffie. Actually, some people will probably yell at me... ok enough of my chattering, time for you to REVIEW!! *points to the button* 


	3. Um Sucky chapter at least I think so

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I haven't disappeared and I'm updating! *cheers* Just so you know this story is now officially AU because, just like my friend, I don't like the bit about Lily and James we found out in OotP. It's just not nice. Heh heh heh. Sorry again that it took so long. (  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this story would be done and sitting in some bookstore somewhere collecting dust.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sandry and Lily were still sleeping at seven o'clock the next morning. Each girl was dreaming peacefully and neither one of them heard the hinge on the door creak as it was opened. Neither heard their curtains get pulled back.  
  
Sandry rolled over giving the person who had opened her curtains a perfect view of her face. Slowly and carefully the people who were standing over them pull out their wands and grinned mischievously.  
  
Lily stirred. She opened her eyes. They landed on the person standing over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. (A/N: I was actually going to leave you here and go to a different place but.) Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she recognized who it was and smacked him in the elbow. This of course made him squeak (A/N: Bear with me here) and grab his elbow. While doing that he hit the person next to him, making that person loose their footing and fall onto Sandry's bed.  
  
"WHAT THE FU- SIRIUS BLACK GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Sandry shouted and she too smacked him, "I swear one of these days I am going to successfully to kill you." Once Sirius had gotten up Sandry jumped out of her bed. She was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a dark blue t- shirt with a logo on it that said 'Brave Believers'. (A/N: I actually have those, they are very comfortable.) Lily just sighed and closed her curtains. "A lot of help you are, Lils!" Sandry exclaimed as she pushed Sirius and James out of their dorm.  
  
"Your welcome!" Came Lily's reply.  
  
"I guess we'd better get dressed," Sandry said once she had magically locked the door.  
  
Exactly twenty minutes later, both girls were walking down the dorm stairs. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were there waiting for them. (A/N: I just realized that I haven't put that little piece of-yeah you know-into the story. If I did well then there's no problem. But if I didn't well there he is. *Forces a smile*.) The group went downstairs to the Great Hall and sat in their usual seats.  
  
"Hey look, mail," Remus said picking up the large assortment of letters that where in the middle of the table.  
  
"And schedules," Sandry said, picking them up. She handed everyone their schedule and Remus did the same with the mail. "Wow, Si, James, you guys get a lot of mail," Sandry remarked as their pile got higher and higher. There was about 10 letters in each. She then grabbed her own letters-only about five-and quickly flipped through them. "Mom, Seth, Kay, junk, and no name. Interesting bunch today."  
  
The junk letter ended up on her plate and she was opening one from her mom when Lily said, "Sandry! This isn't junk! It's from a one John Murphy." Lily made the ooooo-ing sound and said, "Anyone we know?"  
  
"I'd think not. He's an extremely annoying kid that lives down the block from me. He like a stalker I swear." Sandry shuddered. She grabbed the Letter from no name before Lily could go through all of her mail. She had already gotten through the letter from Seth and Kay.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Your very nosey Lily."  
  
"Yes I know it's a weakness. Now who is it from?" Lily said still looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I'll let you read later." Lily looked at her skeptically but shrugged it off and continued eating, "Oh and Lily?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did Seth and Kay say?"  
  
"Seth just wanted to tell you that you should be getting a Christmas present from him this year because he got the job and Kay was just checking up on you. She says hi and stuff."  
  
"Thanks, but can I have them? I want to write Kay back." Lily shrugged and handed over the letters, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. James, Si, Remus, you're too quiet. What are you planning?"  
  
"Planning Lily? What would give you that idea?"  
  
"Hmm...I dunno...maybe it's the fact that you're only quiet when you're planning something sinister?"  
  
"Lily! I'm astonished!" Sirius said overdramatically, "How could you think something like that?"  
  
"Sirius, drop the dramatics. If you're planning something, you'd better let us in on it."  
  
"No can do Sandry," Remus said. "Come on we're going to be late for Ancient Ruins." The group got up and left without another word on what the Marauders were planning to do.  
  
"So!" Lily whined. Lily, Sandry, and Remus were sitting at a table in the Ancient Ruins classroom.  
  
"Lily, please do not whine," Sandry said to her. Professor Rattenburg was lecturing them on the ruins of some ungodly place in Africa.  
  
"Sandral-" Sandry placed her hand over Lily mouth only the have it bitten.  
  
"Ow! Lily! What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"What did that letter say?"  
  
"Oh, that! Here." Sandry opened her textbook and handed Lily the letter from no name. Lily unfolded it and her eyes darted across the small print. At one point she let out a gasp, which earned her a look from Rattenburg. He obviously thought she had gasped to what he had just said and continued putting the class to sleep.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Remus said looking at them confused.  
  
"Nothing," Lily chirped. (A/N: Please don't go there.) "Sandry, that's so sweet! You should write him back!"  
  
"One problem, Lils, no name."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That could be a problem." Sandry rolled her eyes. Remus was eavesdropping and he glanced at the letter Lily had been reading. For some reason the handwriting seemed familiar.  
  
"Hey, Sandry, who's that from?" He pointed to the letter.  
  
"No clue." Sandry folded the letter and put it back in the textbook that was sitting unused on her desk.  
  
"Anderson, Evans, and Lupin, detention! And if you continue to talk amongst yourselves, it'll be a weeks worth," Rattenburg said, startling the three out of their conversation.  
  
"Sorry, professor," all of them said at the same time. After another half an hour of 'learning', the bell rang. Somehow the professor found a reason to make them serve the week of detention anyway. So after much arguing with him, Remus, Lily, and Sandry headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, any new ideas?" Sirius asked as Remus, Lily, and Sandry slid into their seats.  
  
"Nope, but I want to prank Rattenburg," Sandry said simply. Lily gave them a look that said 'Don't ask', but Sirius missed it.  
  
"Why?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Why? Because *I* have a weeks worth of detention with him!" Sandry exclaimed, her eyes blazing. Sirius looked astonished.  
  
"A week? God, you got off easy." Remus smacked his head with his hand at this comment. Lily sighed and scooted away from Sandry like she was a ticking time bomb, which at this moment there wasn't much of a difference.  
  
"Sirius how many detentions have I had since we've started Hogwarts?" Sandry asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"Um.. two?"  
  
"Wrong. None. Zero. Nada. Ziltch. NOTHING! Ok? NOTHING! Now my perfect record is scorched," Sandry said surprisingly keeping her tongue. At that moment Professor Rattenburg decided to walk into the Great Hall. Sandry glared at him, which thankfully for her, he didn't see.  
  
"Jamie!" a high female voice yelled. James cringed as the owner of the voice walked over to the Gryffindor Table. "Hiya, James."  
  
"Hello, er...Stacy?" He shut his eyes hoping he got the name right.  
  
"Close, Sam." Sam didn't seem bothered by the fact James had just got her name wrong. She then decided to make herself comfortable and sat down in James' lap. Sandry who had been holding back her laughter snorted into her pumpkin juice, which she had been drinking at the time. Sam shot her a nasty look. "*What* is so funny?" she spat at her.  
  
"N-Nothing." Sandry didn't trust herself to say anymore. Lily was looking un-amused and she was having better luck holding her laughter back since there was none. Remus had his eyebrows raised at the two of them and Sirius was, well, he was preoccupied.  
  
James looked over at Lily to see her reaction to this action, but Lily was concentrating on her meal. She didn't look up again during dinner. James looked back at the girl in his lap and inwardly groaned, wondering what Lily thought of this.  
  
Quickly finishing their dinners, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Sandry, and James- nearly dropping Sam-went back to the common room.  
  
"I told you we target the Slytherins too much...plus I'm getting Rattenburg whether you guys help me or not."  
  
Sandry was arguing with Sirius and James about the next prank.  
  
"Sandry, there's two things wrong with what you just said. One, there is no such thing as targeting the Slytherins too much. Two, Rattenburg can and *will* take off house points," James calmly pointed out.  
  
"And what Dumbledore won't?" Sandry shot back.  
  
"No...well, yes, he will...but at least he's more lenient about it," said Sirius.  
  
"What if Rattenburg couldn't prove it was us?"  
  
"Go on," James said, looking at Sandry curiously.  
  
"Well, you see, Lily showed me this simple charm."  
  
Later that night James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the common waiting for Sandry to come down.  
  
"That's it!" Sirius said, exasperated. "I'm going up there and pulling her down her myself."  
  
"Si, just give her 5 minutes."  
  
Sirius sighed but agreed. A couple of minutes passed and Sirius, being the impatient one, started walking up the stairs that led to the girl's dorms. About half way up those stairs, unknown to Sirius, Sandry was walking down. As soon as they met Sandry panicked. Whipping out her wand she pointed it at his throat.  
  
"Lumos," she whispered and a ball of light emitted from the tip of her wand illuminating both their faces. "Si? What are you doing up here?" she whispered narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Well, I was going up to get you. We've been waiting for at least an hour down there."  
  
"Shh! God with that voice you'll wake everyone up. It's only been 15 minutes, Si, don't exaggerate." She walked the rest of the way down the spiral stairs, the light from her wand disappearing around a corner. Sirius followed.  
  
"Sandry where have you been?"  
  
"What kept you?"  
  
"Well, it seems that since this is only the second night of being here, the girls in the dorm, excluding Lils, decided to have a.oh what did they call it? Ah yes...a gabfest. They decided to have a gabfest and they only *just* went to bed."  
  
"Oh. Find out anything interesting?"  
  
"Yeah, seems like you three have some competition for your title."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sirius said almost falling out of his chair.  
  
"Yeah, of course they talked about you three," Sandry started, "but then they talked a lot about..." She bit her lip. "Oh what was his name? Oh yes, Amos Diggory." When she said this Sirius and James fell out of their chairs.  
  
"Diggory? Hufflepuff's pretty boy?" Sirius said in shock.  
  
"Yeah. I can't say I blame them, he *is* pretty cute." This shocked them all more.  
  
"Lets get this prank done because I need sleep."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The boys and Sandry walked out of the common room and walked up a few stairs to the Ancient Ruins classroom. Sandry glanced around and took out her wand. She followed the boys in and watched them do their handy work. She walked over to his desk and glanced down at the many papers scattered on the top of it. On the top was a letter from the Ministry. Under that was the test he had given his third year class. Sighing, she said a few charms placed a few Dungbombs in Rattenburgs drawer. They all did a few more things to the large room and then just as they were getting ready to leave Remus said, "Hey, Sandry, what about that charm Lily showed you?"  
  
"What charm? Oh yeah that one." She took out her wand again and pointing it at the room she said, "Aucune Preuve." A light green mist came out of her wand and covered the whole classroom.  
  
"What did it do?"  
  
"It erased all proof of us being there, without getting rid of the pranks," Sandry explained.  
  
"Wow, that's nifty." Everyone nodded in agreement. The five students walked back us to Gryffindor Tower. Once they got there, the boys went up to the 6th year boys dorm, while Sandry headed back to her dorm.  
  
The next morning when everyone was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, Sirius, James, and Sandry walked in snickering. No one in the hall knew why, but waited eagerly for what ever they did to go off.  
  
"I can't wait until Ancient Ruins," Sandry sang as the three of them slid into their seats.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Lily asked, dropping the roll she had in her hand. Suddenly a look realization passed over her face. "Oh no, what did you do?"  
  
"Just rigged a bit of a surprise for Professor Rattenburg," Sirius said piling food onto his plate.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Morning everyone," Remus said, sitting across from Lily.  
  
"Where's Pete?" James asked him looking around for the short blonde haired boy.  
  
"He *was* right behind me."Remus looked behind him. "Dunno, where he went."  
  
"Oh well." Sirius said shrugging. Just then about hundred owls flew into the Great Hall, making Sandry jump out of her skin.  
  
"COULD YOU NOT DO THAT?" A lot of people looked at her confused.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She yelled in their direction. Then, shaking herself, she looked up for her own owl, Giselle. (A/N: Kristin, if you're laughing, STOP!)  
  
"Uh, Sandry, what was that about?"  
  
"What? Oh *that*...well, you see, I don't like being surprised and, well, when they all came in, in a big flock like that it scared me out of my skin." The table shook theirs head like they understood.  
  
Giselle flew over to their table, accompanied by Aries, James' owl, and Romulus, Remus' owl. The three owls dropped whatever it was they were carrying onto their respective owners plates and flew away.  
  
"I swear that owl has to learn not drop this stuff in my eggs!" James said angrily while taking his letter out of his eggs and wiping it off.  
  
"Come on, Lily, we've got to get to Ancient Ruins!" Sandry exclaimed pulling on Lily's arm.  
  
"Yeah, Lils, we're going to be late," Remus added. "Well, personally, I don't want to know what you-" the rest of her sentence was muffled by Sandry's hand.  
  
"Shh!" Sandry said as they entered Rattenburg's classroom.  
  
"I expect no talking from you three today."  
  
"Of course, professor," Remus said as the three of them sat in the only empty seats. Which, as fate would have it, were in the front of the room...  
  
A/N: There! We've made it though another chapter...or I made it though because you didn't write it, I did. And you weren't threatened with scissors, *I* was. I was reading this through and it kinda confused me a bit, so I'm sorry if that happens to anyone else! You know what enough of *my* babble...it's time for you to babble in a review, so please REVIEW! 


	4. The Prank, Awesomeness, and I DON'T WANN...

**A/N: Wow I believe in a few days it'll be a month since I've updated this story. I'M SORRY! Please don't come after me with pitchforks....I'm really sorry about updating but I've kinda had a bit of writers block. I'm going to attempt a new chappie...**

**Oh and Thank you to:**

**Lady Nicole Potter: I know Peter kinda sucks but he _was_ their friend...wrinkles nose Seth? Seth who? looks at chapter one Oooo him. Um well How about we say out of Hogwarts? 18? 19? I really don't know...**

**Crystal Lightning: HEY! Tee hee, thank you for reviewing! They do? That's interesting...**

**Trashcan: Sorry about the shortness!**

**Oh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I do own Sandry and this plot. Though there is not plot. Ok so I own Sandry. Oh well.**

**Ok on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: The Prank, Awesomeness, and "I DON'T WANNA WEAR A SKIRT!"**

"I will assume that you all have done your homework. Please pass it forward." When all the homework was passed forward Rattenburg collected it and went to place it on his desk. Once his back was turned Sandry whipped out her wand and muttered something quickly and slipped her wand back into her bag. As soon as the stack of parchment hit the desk minor explosions went off in all corners of the room. A few people screamed and Rattenburg jumped. He then took out his own wand and tried to stop the explosions. But every time he tried even more would go off.

"Lupin! Anderson! Evans!" He screamed as a putrid smell enveloped the room, "Detention!"

"What?!" Sandry said as she left the classroom along with everyone else, "We didn't do anything!" The professor looked at her with both eyebrows raised. Taking a deep breath Sandry continued, "If you can prove it was us we'll gladly take the detention."

"Sandry what are you doing?" Lily hissed as Rattenburg walked back into the room his wand raised.

"He won't be able o prove it." Sandry said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well for our sakes I hope he can't." Remus said shaking his head. Professor Rattenburg came back out his eyes flashing.

"Dumbledore's office. NOW!" He barked making a few people jump.

"What?!" Sandry said as Lily grabbed her arm and dragged her to Professor Dumbledore's office, Rattenburg in the lead. When they reached the office Professor Dumbledore opened the door surprised to see the three students and one hazardous looking Professor on the other side.

"What may I do for you today?" He asked his eyes twinkling.

"Professor I'm sorry, but I have reason to believe that these three set up a prank in my classroom making it impossible to teach in there."

"Well did you do that?" Dumbledore asked his gaze landing on Sandry.

"No sir. We had nothing to do with it." Lily answered coolly, Remus and Sandry nodded their agreement.

"Well, Professor do you have proof that they preformed this prank?" Rattenburg squirmed a bit and shook his head.

"No sir, but-"

"Well then I suggest that next time you have accurate proof. You may go." Rattenburg left the office glaring, "You may go as well." Dumbledore said to the three teens.

"AWESOMENESS!" Sandry screamed when she, Lily, and Remus entered the Gryffindor Common room, "A whole period off because Rattenburg can't teach!" Doing a little dance the red head dropped her books bag on the nearest couch. Rolling her eyes Lily pointed her wand at Sandry.

"LILY!" The girl screamed as a jet of cold water hit her. Smirking Lily hid her wand behind her back.

"Who me?"

"Well it wasn't Remus!"

"Speaking of where is he?" Lily said looking at the empty common room.

"Don't try and change the-yeah where'd he go?" Sandry looked around. "I could've sworn he was right here. REMUS! Come out or I'll-" what ever she was going to do to him we'll never know because at that moment a bucket of green slime emptied it's self over Lily's head.

"LUPIN!"

"I'm hurt Lils that you think Remus acted by himself." Sirius said pulling James' invisibility cloak off.

"Of course how could she be _so_ stupid." Sandry said over dramatically rolling her eyes. Laughing Sirius slung an arm around her shoulder.

"So, what are you doing out of class?"

"Well _somebody_ set a prank up and it went off making it impossible to teach in Rattenburg's classroom. We have the period off."

"Nice."

"Wait a minute," Lily said suddenly as she pulled the green goo off of her robes, "Shouldn't you be in Divination? What are _you_ doing out of class?"

"I didn't feel like going. She won't miss me."

"Where's James then?"

"Right here." James said walking down the stairs that led to the boys' dorm, Remus right behind him.

"What are we going to do now that none of us are in class?" Sandry said shrugging Sirius' arm off of her shoulder, "Who's up for a game of Bull?"

"Ooo me!" Lily said jumping up and grabbing the deck of cards from Sandry's hands. Sandry laughed and turned towards the boys.

"Well?" She asked hands on her hips.

"I'm in." Sirius said sitting on the floor.

"Me too." James said sitting as well.

"I'll just watch." Remus said sitting on the couch.

"Your loss. Now Lils deal." They spent the next thirty minutes playing bull. By the time the game was over Lily had won and didn't waste a minute before doing her 'I won' dance.

"I've a new game to play." Sirius said suddenly stopping Lily's rather scary dance.

"What game?" James asked interested, before he pulled Lily to the ground next to him.

"Truth or Dare." Sirius answered smirking.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"I'll play."

"Remus?"

"Sure." Remus joined them on the floor and the five students sat in a circle. "I'll start." Remus said eyeing the group he looked at every person a total of three time before his gaze landed on James, "Oh Jimmy-boy" he sang as James cringed, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...." He said looking at the ceiling, "Truth."

"Ok, just hang on," Lily said before Remus could say anything. She pulled out her wand and waved it in a complicated motion, "Now no one can lie."

"Oh, ok." Remus said before he became pensive, "I'll start off easy, most embarrassing thing, why, and whose fault was it?"

"Ok, um...the time I woke up in the Great Hall hand cuffed to the Gryffindor bench in my boxers. I believe it was your doing Sandry, and I have no idea why."

"You know I still have pictures from that day." Sandry said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, my turn." James interrupted quickly, "Ok, Sirius Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimps." Sandry muttered under her breath rolling her eyes.

"Shush." James said hitting her, "Ok, Sirius what is the name of the stuffed dog you sleep with?"

"Who said I sleep with a dog?"

"Well I'm hoping that it's a dog otherwise we have alotta problems..." Remus said smirking at his friend. (A/N: I'm leaving that up to your imaginations...)

"You sleep with stuffed animals Siri?" Sandry wheedled laughing.

"Yes he's a dog and his name is Snuffles." Sirius said a bit red faced.

"Awwww!" Lily said leaning on James for support.

"Alright alright. It's my turn. Sandry truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said smirking. There were a few 'Ooo's from James and Remus but she ignored them.

"Ok then, I dare you to-" Sirius dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned towards the red haired girl. When he pulled away he was smirking, and Sandry was staring at him in disbelief.

"No." She said shaking her head, "I refuse to."

"You can't back out of a dare." He said smiling.

"What was the dare?" Lily asked looking confused. James and Remus shrugged.

"No!" Sandry said.

"You have to."

"No!"

"You have to."

"No!"

"You have to."

"No!"

"You have to."

"No!"

"You have to."

"No!"

"You have to."

"NO! Black it is not happening. I know you want to see me in a skirt but it isn't going to happen anytime soon." Sandry said hitting Sirius in the head. Lily looked at her cousin wide-eyed. James and Remus stared at their friend with faces of shock.

"Sandry you said it your self you can't back out of a dare." James said a smirk identical to the one Sirius was wearing on his face.

"B-but. Fine! Tomorrow morning." Sandry said dejectedly sitting in her spot on the floor again.

"Sandry's gonna wear a skirt!" Sirius sang also sitting down, next to the angry redhead.

"My turn." Sandry said simply shutting him up, "Uh...Lily. Truth or Dare?" Lily was about to answer when Peter walked in. When he saw them he hurried over.

"Lunch is about to start." He said quickly as he caught his breath.

"Oo! Food!" Sirius said getting up and leaving the room. James, Remus, and Peter on his tail. Lily shrugged and got up as well.

"Coming Sandry?"

"Yeah lets go before there's nothing left."

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" Lily said quirking an eyebrow at Sandry.

"Do you really think Sirius will remember the whole skirt thing?" Both of them were getting ready for bed. Sandry was holding up one of Lily's pleated school skirts with disgust.

"Probably." Lily said as the door opened and the three girls who shared the dorm with them walked in.

"Do my ears deceive me? Sandry Anderson? Wear a skirt?" One of them said laughing.

"Shut up Dana." Sandry said throwing a pillow at the girl.

"You should wear skirts more often Sandry." Jasmine, one of the other girls said pulling on her pajamas, "I mean it would probably complement you."

"You to Jas." Sandry quipped throwing another pillow at Jasmine this time.

"Only saying is all."

"But-"

"But what?" The third girl, Angela said smiling at her.

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A SKIRT!" Sandry finished throwing her bed curtains shut and hiding behind them.

**A/N: Well there you go new chapter. Sorry if its to short but I need to get a new one out. Hope you've enjoyed and please review!**

**Kristina (AKA Spizzy the Headless Spaz)**


End file.
